Life Sucks When You're Not Around
by PillsAndPistols
Summary: The time is running out and Dean is going to hell leaving his brother and girlfriend alone. What is she willing to do for him? Ok, i suck with summaries but the story is a good one! REVIEW! P rated T forr language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!! This is a Supernatural story wrote by me. None of the characters are mine (well Just Claire)**

**Another point of view about Dean's death.**

Life Sucks When You're Not Around

Chapter 1

Willing to die for you

**C****POV**

_I being Dean__'s girlfriend for now 5 months, we met in a hunt, 2 years ago and we started dating after that for 6 months, then he asked my to be his girlfriend and I said yes._

_Everybody was surprise__d with the news because Dean never date a girl for more than 2 weeks but we really love and care for each other._

_Unfortunately we started the relationship in Dean's last year before going to hell, our relationship was strong, we saved each other several times, that's when we realize that we could give our life for each other, I hunted with Sam and Dean so Sam and I became very good friends, he is like the brother I never had._

_For Dean and __me it was very hard to show our feelings to each other, but with the time we were able to._

_Two days before his death, my 26__th__ birthday to be exact, he gave me a necklace, a heart with our initials on the back "D&V" and the day we became a couple, "December 2__nd__ 2007".That night we had a long conversation about it._

_We were at my home; Sam was in the living room with Bobby and Jenna, my friend that is a hunter too._

_I was seating in the bed, thinking__ in the fact that in 2 days he would be gone, what would I do?_

"_What's going on?"_ Dean asked me as soon as he entered into the room.

"_Nothing"_

"_Hey, I know there is something so tell me"_

"_Dean, really is nothing"_

He walked and he seated at my right.

"_This is about me going to hell isn't __it?"_

It hurt even more when he said it, I couldn't answer

"_Claire, I'm not going to hell"_

I looked at him with my eyes full of tears.

"_Oh really? Cause it looks like you're going to"_

"_We will find Lilith and destroy the contract"_

"_Have you realize that you have only 2 days?"_

He stood there for a minute, thinking.

"_Don't you worry today babe, is your birthday"_

"_Yeah, I know but, is __my last birthday with you remember?"_

"_Claire don't…"_

"_I'm starting to think you haven't realize the magnitude of this!"_

"_C'mon please don't dot this"_

"_Do what? I'm being realistic Dean, there's no way to go out of this crap you got into!"_

"_And you know better than anyone that I can't go out of the deal,__ cause if I do Sam dies"_

"_I know but you are going to die and go to hell, how do you think we all feel, Sam, me, even Bobby." _

He stands up.

"_I'm sorry, ok? But I had to do __it; I have to keep Sam safe"_

I got up too.

"_I know you do, but I don't want to loose you."_

"_Look, we know where Lilith bitch is so we're going to kill her and the contract will break and we'll be fine"_

I wanted to believe him, but I couldn't.

He got close to me.

"_I promise, alright?__" _

I looked at him with a skeptic face.

"_I won't!"_

"_Fine."_

He took me from the waist, I put my arms around his neck and we kissed a slow, sweet kiss. We were in our stuff when someone knock the door interrupting us.

Jenna opened the door.

"_Hey guys we need to…" _she realized what she just did_ "Did I just interrupt something?"_

"_No" _Dean said sarcastically.

"_Oh absolutely not"_ I said.

"_Well I just came to say goodbye"_

"_You're already living?"_

"_Yeah, I mean I have some stuff to do"_

"_Well let me walk you to the door."_

"_Hey, I'm not that stupid dude I know where the door is."_

"_Shut up, just let me go"_

"_Okay"_ she said leaving the room.

I started walking to the door but he stopped me he put his hand in my face and he gave me another quick kiss.

We entered to the living room, Bobby and Sam were very very serious and Jenna didn't even talk, that was very weird on her.

"_What's up?"_

"_Nothing'... Well, see you all later, I hope"_ she said looking at Dean.

"_Yeah absolutely"_ I said to break the tension.

"_Jen can I talk to you for a sec?"_ Dean said.

"_Sure man!"_

"_Alone"_

"_Oh, sure."_

They went out, I walk to the kitchen and took a beer from the fridge.

**DPOV**

"_Jen can I talk to you for a sec?"_ I said a bit arrogant…

"_Sure man!"_

"_Alone"_

"_Oh, sure."_

We went outside to talk.

"_Jenna I need you to make me a favor"_

"_Yes, __anything"_

"_You now, maybe I won't get back, I need you to take a look on Claire this two days"_

"_What? Isn't she coming with ya?"_

"_No."_

"_She's gonna be so massively pissed off dude."_

"_I know but it's just to protect her"_

"_Protect her of what? She is one of the best hunters."_

"_Protect her from me, from Lilith, from all this crap"_

"_But why the…"_

"_When time runs out she could do something stupid. "_

"_Okay, just cause she's my friend"_

"_Thanks"_

I turned around walking to the house.

"_Dean"_

"_What?"_

"_At what time do you want me here?"_

"_Don't leave."_

"_Yeah, and what am I gonna tell her?"_

"_I don't know just make somethin' up"_

"_Alright boss."_

We went back inside.

**C****POV**

I was seating in the table when Jen and Dean got back into the house.

"_What's up? I thought you were leaving"_ Sam asked

"_Yeah__, my car just won't start"_

"_Dean, why don't you take a look to the car?"_ I said

"_I already did but __it's a mess and it can't start."_

"_Well, it's late, why don't you stay."_

"_Oh no, I don't wanna bother",_

"_Nah, you won't"_

"_OK thanks"_

"_Well I think I'm going to go to sleep."_ Sam said

"_Yeah got to go at 5 in the morning if we wanna arrive" _Dean said while he picked his jacket from the couch.

"_Yeah sure good __night"_ Sam said walking to his room.

"_I think I'm gonna go too"_ Bobby said.

"_Ok Bobby, sleep well"_

"_Yeah, same to you kids"_

"_Yeah I'm going to my room to guys"_ Jenna said.

"_Yeah sure, see ya tomorrow."_

"_Ok"_

"_Yeah,__ sure."_

They all went to their room and Dean and I were alone. It was 2 in the morning.

"_Well I think we should rest too."_

"_Yeah"_

"_Let's go."_

We started to walk to the room and we close the door.

I took of my jacket and jeans and I was just in underwear, I put a shirt on and went to bed.

Dean just took of his pants and stayed in boxers, he laid on the bed just by my side.

We didn't say a thing.

He fell asleep almost immediately, I couldn't sleep, I was just thinking about the whole hell crap, what will I do if Dean couldn't make his promise?, I was very scared so I got up from bed put my clothes on and a jacket, I went out to the living room.

When I got out Sam what's in the door

"_What's up big guy?"_

"_What are you doing up?"_

"_Couldn't sleep, what about you?"_

"_Same."_ I stood beside him.

"_What time are we leaving tomorrow?"_

"_5 or 5:30 maybe"_

"_Ok"_

It started to rain so we got inside the house.

**SPOV**

Claire and I go into the house and we seat on the couch.

"_So, Ruby is really helping you?"_ Claire asked.

"_Yeah, even though she's a demon she helps a lot."_

"_Dean said she isn't good__" _

"_Yeah, Dean just can't believe a demon being good"_

"_It's difficult to believe it but she is helping" she said_

"_Do what you think is best Sam."_

"_I'll try to, thanks."_

I smiled to her, she didn't smile back.

"You know, Dean made a promise to me, you've gotta make sure he makes it"

"What did he promised?"

"That he would get out of the deal, safe… I don't believe him…"

"I know you don't, I wouldn't believe him either" I said disappointed.

"Well, I think now is really time for me to go" Claire said while she got up from the couch.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow then."

"Sure" she smiled.

Then she got back to the room.


	2. Chapter 2 When Time Runs Out

Chapter 2

When the Time Runs Out

**CPOV**

When I finished my little conversation with Sam I went to bed and felt asleep.

The next morning when I woke up Dean wasn't in the bed anymore.

I took a bath, dress up and went to the living room.

That's when I saw Dean leaving by the front door.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"I'm sorry." He said without even looking at me.

He ran to the car where Sam was already in the driver's side and they left.

I was in shock; I realize Bobby's car wasn't there either.

"Dean!!" I shouted as loud as I could but they left.

"_What's going on?"_ Jenna went out of the house.

"_They're gone…without me."_

She stood there watching me with that little guilt face.

"_You knew!?"_ I screamed at her.

"_This is for your own good Claire, forgive me"_

I ran into the house and tried to call Dean several time, but I only got his voice mail.

"_Fuck!"_

Now I was hysterical.

"_Claire you need to calm down"_

"_You're not gonna tell me what to do Jenna!!" _I shouted at her.

I went to the room and laid in the bed thinking until I fell asleep again.

I woke up and went to the kitchen to eat something.

My phone started ringing.

"_Hello..."_

"_I'm sorry Claire"_ It was Dean.

"_Why did you did this, __I want to help!"_

"_I can't expose you to this, that's why I told Jenna to…"_

"_She's had nothing to do with this Dean!!" _I screamed at him.

"_I'll call you when we get to __Indiana…"_

"_No! Please don't do this!"_

"_Goodbye Claire."_

"_Dean!" _I shouted one last time but he hanged the phone.

I threw the phone against the wall. _"Why is he doing this to me?"_ That's all I could think about.

I stayed at home, just counting every minute, every second.

The phone rang again, this time my cell phone.

"_Yes…"_I answered as fast as I could.

"_I'm at New Harmony Indiana"_

"_Fine, I'll be there…"_

"_No! You need to stay right where you are!" _he order.

"_No Dean! This could be the last time I'll ever talk to you and we are arguing about this crap!"_

He stood by the other side without saying anything for a moment.

"_You're __right… I want you to look after Sammy ok?"_

"_What?" _I was surprised.

"_Don't let him do anything; he will die if he does…"_

"_Dean you can't be serious!"_

"_I am. No, if you love me promise me that."_

"_Dean just… shut up!"_

"_No, promise it…please Clare, I'm running out of time here!"_

"_Fine!" _I said with tears in my eyes. He was already giving up.

"_Fine then. I love you, I'll see you later."_

And he hanged the phone.

I threw my phone in the bed and sat down, I couldn't believe what I just heard, he was giving up. I promise him to watch out for Sam… and he knew I will, even if he didn't ask for it.

I got up and looked for Jenna everywhere; her car wasn't parked in front of the door.

She was gone too.

I sat on the living room looking at the clock in front of me.

7:35 pm

I was nervous, scared, worried. I didn't want to loose him.

11:45 pm

Fifteen minutes left, this can't be happening to me!

I received a text message at 11:20

_We're getting into a house, Lilith it__s here, Ruby is with us and she'll help. I'll call you when this is over._

_Dean._

Yeah, sure, you'll call me when you're dead. Nice one Dean.

I got up from the couch and went to get some water.

11:50

Now I was freaking out. I heard a car out of the house. I opened, it was Jenna.

"_Hi again Claire"_

I didn't answer, I was mad at her.

"_C'mon! I told you I'm sorry ok!!"_

"_Okay!!"I said._

We got into the house.

"_I'm sorry for doing this, you know you're my friend but I made him a promise"_

"_We're all making stupid promises today Jenna"_ I sad, trying to stay calmed.

"_Do you forgive me?_" she asked.

"_Yes, I do"_

We hugged. Then the clock struck twelve.

I stood there, still. The time is up. He was gonna die and I couldn't do anything about it.


	3. Chapter 3 Fake Happiness

**Fake H****ope**

CPOV

12:15 am

Dean hasn't call, I just hope everything is fine, even if I know is not.

12:40 am

The phone started ringing, the classic beginning of "Ride the lightning" made me jump from the couch, I stood there just staring at the phone ringing in the table.

"_Claire! Answer the freaking phone!"_ Jenna shouted at me.

I reacted and took the phone with my hands shaking.

I looked quickly the number of that call. _DW_

It was Dean! Maybe it all went right after all.

I answered as fast as I could, happy and surprised.

"_Dean!"_ I shouted hopping to hear his voice telling me he was safe.

"_N__o Claire…Dean is… he is dead… I'm sorry…"_ Sam said from the other side of the phone.

I stood up and waked to the kitchen

"_What?"_I asked. My voice was so weak that I didn't think he would hear it.

"_We couldn't stop her, and she left before I could kill her"_ Sam said, I could hear him sobbing.

I couldn't take it anymore, I stood there with tears coming out of my eyes, I could hear Sam talking but I didn't pay attention to what he was saying.

"I need to see him…where are you?" I asked hysterical.

"I'm driving to Pontiac Illinois…"

"I see you there then"

"Hey wait…" I didn't want to hear anything else; I hanged the phone and went to get the keys of my car.

"Claire…I'm sorry" Jenna said.

I ran to the door and left.


	4. Chapter 4 I Can't Say Goodbye

**I Can't Say Goodbye**

I drive for hours to Illinois waiting for Sam's call.

The phone started ringing, I answered almost immediately.

It was Bobby.

He gave me instructions to get to some place, I didn't care where I was going, I just needed to see Dean one last time.

I drove for other 30 minutes until I got to an old gas station in the middle of nowhere, I saw the 2 cars parked. Sam was seating in the floor with a beer in his hand, Bobby was shouting at him. This wasn't good.

I got out of the car.

"_What the hell is going on?"_ I asked worried.

"_Sam here tried__ to make a deal in a crossroad not far from here!" _Bobby said still looking at Sam.

"_What the fuck where you thinking!?"_ I shouted at him.

He looked at me for a moment with his eyes full of tears. I could understand him, it was his brother, his family.

"_Where is him?"_ I asked

"_There"_ Bobby said pointing to a coffin.

I looked back at Sam.

"Why…"

"_He will need a body when I get him back"_ he said interrupting me.

I started walking to the pine box, Bobby suddenly stopped me.

"_Don't go, you don't need to see him like that." _Bobby whispered.

"_Yes I need to, let me go!"_ I struggled a little bit with him until he let me go.

I ran and opened the box.

I only saw his face, pale and motionless, but it was more than I could bare, everything became blurry, I collapsed and felt the dirt when I hit the ground, I heard Bobby calling Sam… but none of that mattered, I didn't want to keep going without Dean.


End file.
